The Orbs from the Dark plains.
by Miyuki Kawaiinoda
Summary: FIRST FIC!!!! Okay something weird happenes to TK and Izzy says that it has to do with these orbs. R&R PLEASE!!! Chaps 5,6,7. r up!
1. Digi-Secrets

Davis: Last time Arukinimon attacked us with an Ultimate level Digimon called Knightmon. But X-Veemon and Stingmon digivolved together to form Pieldramon. Cool! Now we'll show that Black WarGreymon!  
  
(Enter Digimon Theme Song)  
  
Episode One  
  
"Digi Secrets."  
  
"Kari wait up!" Davis called to his friend.  
  
"What is it Davis, I thought we were meeting with the others?"  
  
"Yeah I know I just don't wanna show up alone. Hehe!" Davis said blushing.  
  
"Davis your weird. Come on before Yolei yells at us." Kari added running towards the school computer room.  
  
When she and Davis got there they found a very strange sight. Yolei had Izzy by the collar of his shirt and Patamon, Minimon, Poromon, and Cody were trying to calm her down.  
  
"You Let them go alone! What were you thinking Izzy. What if something happens to them. They don't even have their digimon!!"  
  
"Yolei calm down. I have my reason. But I can't share them. They'll be fine." Izzy said, "Unless they remember where the saw Arukinimon for the first time." He thought to himself.  
  
"Yolei let him go! Where's TJ and Ken?"  
  
"Izzy let them go into the Digiworld alone, without Patamon or Minimon."  
  
"Izzy you should know better then that, what if Black WarGreymon finds them unprotected." Kari asked worrying about her best friend. "Come on guys let's go get them."  
  
Before they could enter the Digiworld however the Digiport opened and TK and Ken appeared before the rest of the Digidestined.  
  
"Hi gang," TK said with a smile, "  
  
sorry to worry you we had something's to talk about."  
  
"Yes please forgive me." Ken said with a low bow.  
  
"Oh forget it," Yolei said ignoring Izzy, who was telling her she was choking him. "I wasn't worried one bit. Right Izzy. Oops!" She laughed and let go of Izzy who fell gasping for air.  
  
"Yolei I think you should work on your temper." Davis said with a shrug.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"It means you're a hothead."  
  
"Well at least I'm not a knot head!"  
  
"Here they go again." Patamon said as the rest of the group sighed.  
  
"Let's go to the Digiworld before they rip each other apart." Kari said holding the Digivise up to the computer screen. "Digiport open."  
  
Davis, and Yolei stop fighting when they are transported in a brilliant yellow light. Suddenly they are in the Digiworld.  
  
"Come on gang let's go find the Control Spheres and knock them down like dominos." Davis said running ahead of the group with Veemon right behind him.  
  
"Davis wait up!" Yolei yelled after him. "Come on Kari!"  
  
"Yolei wait…"  
  
"Let's go Upamon."  
  
"All right Cody."  
  
TK just laughed at his friends. Then he grew serious when he saw Ken and Izzy.  
  
"All right what are you keeping from us." TK demanded. "I know you're hiding something important. Something that caused what happened eight years ago."  
  
"Izzy what is he saying?"  
  
"Well Ken, this isn't easy for me to say but, you and TK are the one's responsible for the Digimon appearing in Odaiba eight years ago."  
  
"What! But I was only three!" TK said remembering the night Greymon and Parrotmon had fought in front  
  
of his window.  
  
"Well you see, somehow you and Ken were teleported to the Digiworld eight years ago when the Digimon attacked Odaiba."  
  
"But Izzy how did that happen. And why don't we remember?" TK asked trying to recall the events from eight years ago.  
  
"Like I said last time it seems to be repressed memory."  
  
"You guys remembered what happened when the digimon attacked. Right, but how?"  
  
"Well Ken, four years ago when we were fighting Myotismon TK and Kari remembered what happened in Odaiba four years earlier. Everyone else had forgotten even me, but then I remember what happen before anyone else."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. I said 'There were two of them' and every one's memory came back. And that's when I remember seeing the Digi-eggs go through…" TK stopped mid sentence as floods of memories came back to him.  
  
"The digiports! I'm starting to remember now. Izzy what else can you tell."  
  
"Just this…"  
  
Before Izzy could finish however Arukinimon and Mummymon appeared.  
  
"Well, well this is a pleasant surprise. Thank you for reviving their memories. Now that you learned that we can tell you this."  
  
"No Arukinimon don't tell them anything." Izzy shouted at the spider digimon.  
  
Mummymon was going to reply when Davis and the others came running along with X-Veemon and Silphymon.  
  
"Oh great the other Digibrats. Well Izzy, you can't stop me if your tied up. Spider web!"  
  
Arukinimon wrapped Izzy up in her Spider Web. He fell to the ground. Davis ordered X-Veemon to attack.  
  
"Wait Davis you might hit Izzy! TK, Ken make your Digimon Digivolve!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! Snake Bandage."  
  
Mummymon fired his Snake Bandage at Patamon and Wormmon stopping them from digivolving.  
  
"Thank you Mummymon, now then You others stay were you are or your brainy friend here's history. Now TK, Ken, where were we, ah yes strolling down memory lane. Well if you twerps don't recall you helped me and Mummymon digivolve from our champion states. Remember Ivorimon and Decimon?"  
  
TK and Ken stood speechless . Inside their minds the event was happening all over again.  
  
"Decimon what's happening to you?" A younger version of Ken asked.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is it's happening to Ivorimon too!"  
  
"TK what do we do?"  
  
"Decimon digivolve to… Mummymon."  
  
Ken stepped back at the sight of the gruesome figure that used to be Decimon.  
  
"Ivorimon digivolve to… Arukinimon!"  
  
"Ken I think they changed shape. But are they still the same?"  
  
"Let's get going kids that Parrotmon is after the Digi-eggs."  
  
The Kids ran off towards a clearing but Arukinimon and Mummymon stood their ground.  
  
"All right Parrotmon! You think you can attack our friends and get away with it! Your wrong!" Arukinimon shouted at an attacking digimon. Before any of them could attack however a large blast of light blinded all of them When it cleared, the three digimons, two kids and two Digi-eggs were gone.  
  
"What happened back then?" Ken asked TK.  
  
"We did this Ken. It was our fault the Digi-eggs appeared in Odaiba and Colorado. We dropped the Digi-eggs into the open digiports!"  
  
"Glad you remembered. We found out later that it was you two who caused us to digivolve so now, your going to do it again."  
  
With that Arukinimon released Izzy and grabbed Ken and TK. Mummymon appeared with their car.  
  
"It was nice talking kids. See you later! When we're Mega! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
The two evil digimons sped off over the horizon. Yolei dropped to her knees. Davis shouted towards the disappearing Digimon.  
  
" You losers are gonna pay for this!"  
  
"Davis what are we going to do?" Kari asked helping Izzy up.  
  
"I think we should get Izzy back to the real world.  
  
'It's okay…ugh.. guys… I'll go back on my own and rest up. Wait for… the others. Don't do any thing  
  
rash." Izzy said before he went through the open Digiport.  
  
"Guys what do we do?" Cody asked.  
  
"TK!" Patamon shouted trying to get up.  
  
"Don't get up Patamon." Veemon said helping his friend. "Getting attacked when you're digivolving is very dangerous, just rest for now. We'll get TK okay."  
  
"Okay. Check on Wormmon." The little digimon said before falling asleep.  
  
"Davis how are they?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"They're fine. But we have to get the others!"  
  
"For once I agree with you Davis!"  
  
"Yolei, Davis, Izzy said to wait for the others."  
  
The Digidestined look towards the horizon a large black cloud begins to form.  
  
"We'll get you guys back. I promise." Davis thinks to himself.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Can the Digidestined save Ken and TK from Arukinimon. Will more secrets be revealed?  
  
Stay tuned to find out 


	2. Farewell hope and Kindness

A/N: I own none of these characters. They are the products of some brilliant mind at Toei Animation  
  
(^_^) (^_^) (^_^)  
  
Yolei: Last Time, Arukinimon told us that she had known TK and Ken for a long time, eight years! So she and Mummymon kidnapped TK, and Ken so that they could digivolve further. I don't know why TK and Ken would do that but they did once. Now we have to rescue them!  
  
(insert Digimon theme song)  
  
Episode Two  
  
1 "Farewell Hope and Kindness."  
  
"We have to let the older kids know!" Kari said as she frantically searched her knapsack for her D-terminal.  
  
"Well while you do that I'm going to rescue those two cuties." Yolei said beginning to march off.  
  
Hawkmon held on to her assisted by Davis and Cody.  
  
"No you don't Yolei. Your not to do anything rash." The bird digimon said releasing his partner.  
  
"As much as I wanna help Ken, I have to stand my ground too, don't worry TS is with him." Davis said picking up the goggles Yolei had knocked off his head.  
  
The Digidestined began arguing whether or not to lead the rescue or wait till the older kids arrived. Patamon and Wormon began to grow concerned But they're fears were relieved when Matt, Tai, Sora and Joe arrived.  
  
"Where's TK. If this was your fault Davis I swear…" Matt said grabbing Davis by the collar.  
  
"Whoa Matt calm down we had nothing to do with this. Arukinimon just came and said something about her knowing Ken and TR. And then she disappeared." Davis said as he began to sweat. Matt was a nice guy, until you messed with his little brother.  
  
"Matt let him go. Cody what did Arukinimon say exactly.?" Joe asked, trying to get some form of order on the situation. "She didn't happen to say how she knows TK and Ken?"  
  
"Well know that you mention it she did say that she had met them eight years ago. The problem was that TK and Ken didn't deny it when she said it was their fault she had digivolved." Cody said trying to remember what the evil digimon had told them before grabbing TK and Ken with her Spider Web.  
  
"Well which way did they go?"  
  
Davis pointed towards a dark floating figure. As the Digidestined began walking towards it, Kari notices a carving in the rocks.  
  
"What's that?" She asked her brother.  
  
"It looks like a crest. Only I don't know who it belongs to? Hey Joe come here."  
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
"Do you know what crest that is?"  
  
"Hmm, nope it doesn't look familiar. Kari take a picture of it and send it to Izzy maybe he'll know."  
  
"Okay." (click)  
  
Kari e-mails the picture to Izzy. It arrives at Izzy's laptop and he promptly responds.  
  
"He says it's the Crest of Dreams. But he doesn't know who it belongs too. But he says that there should be a tag laying near by. Maybe in one of these trees." Kari said reading the e-mail.  
  
"I think we should check our priorities. We still have to find TS and Ken before Arukinimon does something to 'em." Davis said looking towards the floating darkness.  
  
"For once Davis is right. We need to hurry." Yolei added.  
  
"All right let's hurry up. Wait if our Digimon digievolve then maybe we'll get there faster." Matt suggested.  
  
"Great idea. Ready Biyomon?"  
  
"Ready Sora. Biyomon digivolve to …. Birdramon."  
  
"Great we have room for two on this flight." Sora said sitting herself on one of the bird Digimon's claws.  
  
"Well Me and Gomamon can ride." Joe said, "Since Ikkakumon is better in water then in the air."  
  
"Gabumon you digivolve two. Tai you and Agumon ride with me."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon."  
  
The boys sat on the wolf digimon's back and were off following Sora and Joe. Kari, Yolei and Davis armor-digievolved their digimon and were off. Cody was riding with Kari since Digmon wasn't very good transport. Yolei was carrying Wormon and Davis was carrying Patamon. As the Digidestined continued their path towards Arukinimon's hideout. Inside the massive fortress Arukinimon and Mummymon were talking to their two prisoners.  
  
"Do you boys remember us?" Arukinimon said with an evil grin as the two kids hung in her web. "You should remember us the way we used to be, when we were Ivorimon and Decimon. Of course this was long ago and you probably don't remember."  
  
"Oh we remember. It was our fault that Parrotmon and the Digi-egg containing Koromon fell into the real world." TK said glaring at the Spider digimon.  
  
"Yes. But what happened to you guys. You Used to be good Digimon?" Ken added remembering how Decimon saved him from Parrotmon as he and TK ran towards the Digiport.  
  
"What are you talking about? We have always been Evil. Just like Devimon."  
  
"Don't you ever mention that name!" TK shouted. "That digimon …"  
  
"TK calm down. Why did you bring us here!"  
  
"Simple Ken. You helped me and Decimon digivolve to Arukinimon and Mummymon. So now you're going to do it again."  
  
"You think we'll do it voluntarily. You're crazier then I thought."  
  
"Well TK, you don't have to do it voluntarily. Just being near a human causes us Digimon to digivolve. So you're going to hang around for a few days and help us reach Mega level."  
  
"So you guys can become the next Dark Masters! Not if our friends have anything to say about it."  
  
"TK!"  
  
Just then an enormous blast is heard from the entrance of the fortress soon the door leading to the room is blown off its hinges. Standing amidst the debris and smoke are silhouetted figures.  
  
"Their here." TK says sarcastically.  
  
As the smoke clears the figures are reviled to be Matt and WereGarurumon.  
  
"What how did he make it to ultimate?" Arukinimon gasped hardly believing it.  
  
"Easy, we used a Destiny Stone. Alright WereGarurumon, get her."  
  
"My pleasure." The Wolf like digimon replied. He ran towards Arukinimon and attacked her with his Wolf's Claw and Mega Kick techniques.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, I'll save you." Mummymon said running towards Arukinimon. But before he could do anything something happened. WereGarurumon used his Wolfs Claw technique but hit a wall by mistake. Mummymon and Arukinimon disappeared in the smoke. When it cleared a large black gear disintegrated next to Arukinimon. She fell to the floor and un- digivolved to Ivorimon.  
  
Ivorimon was about the size of Gatomon. Her face looked like her spider form only smaller. Her eyes were green and she had only four feet. Her hands were clawed with razor sharp talons.  
  
As this happened the web holding TK and Ken, disintegrated and they fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"What happened, Matt!"  
  
"TK your all right. Do you like to scare me?" Matt asked teasingly as he helped the two kids up. WereGarurumon un-digivolved back to Tsunomon. He bounced over to Ivorimon.  
  
"Matt, Ken, TK I think she's hurt."  
  
"Ken did you see the black gear fall out of her?" TK asked picking up the un-consciences digimon.  
  
"Yes, hey where's Mummymon? Do you think he got away?"  
  
"More then likely, come on let's join the others, they're fighting Arukinimon's dark army." Matt said picking Tsunomon up.  
  
The three Digidestined were surprised at the scene outside. Control spires litter the ground and all the digimon had returned to their normal forms.  
  
"What happened?" TK asked running towards the group.  
  
"Well we were fighting when all of a sudden the digimon turned back into Control Spires." Cody explained.  
  
"Hey TS, who's that?" Davis asked. Pointing at the awaking digimon in TK's arms.  
  
"This is an old friend I thought I had lost for good. Speaking of friends Patamon where are you?"  
  
"TK!" the small digimon called flying towards his partner and friend. "Hey is that Ivorimon?"  
  
"Yep. Matt can we go home I'm starting to feel really tired and I bet Ken is to. Right Ken?"  
  
"Yes I am very tired, how about you Wormon?"  
  
"I'm just hungry."  
  
Ken laughs at his digimon then turns to TK. "What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Well, I can't leave her here. So I'll take her home. If that's okay Patamon?"  
  
"Sure I'll have a friend to talk to."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
So the Digidestined return to the real world relieved that their friends are safe. But what is Ivorimon's fate? Was she really evil or under control by some unseen force. And what of the Crest of Dreams. Stayed tuned to find out. 


	3. Darkness Destroyed or Resurected?

A/N: I don't own any of these characters from Toei.®  
  
TK: Last time, Ken and I were being held captive by Arukinimon and Mummymon. We relived some old memories of our fist digimon encounter. When Matt and WereGarurumon saved us we found out that Arukinimon was under the spell of a black gear. Wonder if he's back?  
  
(Insert Digimon Theme Song)  
  
Episode Three  
  
"The Darkness: Destroyed or Resurrected?"  
  
Davis, TK, Kari, and Ken had gone over to TK's house to meet Ivorimon.  
  
"Hello pleasure to finally meet Takeru's friends." Ivorimon said with a bow.  
  
"Ivorimon I told to use my nick name."  
  
"You mean TS isn't your real name?" Davis asked.  
  
"No ,Davis, it's not. So what's this I hear of you guys finding a new crest?"  
  
"Yep. Izzy says it's the Crest of Dreams, but we don't know who it belongs to." Kari replied showing TK the picture she had taken. "Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Nope. Maybe we should go and find it?"  
  
"Let's go now. It's Saturday and the others are busy until this evening." Davis said pulling out his Digivice.  
  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
"All right! Digiport Open!"  
  
The computer screen begins to glow and the Digidestined are pulled out of this world and deposited into the Digital world.  
  
"Are you sure this is where it was Davis?"  
  
"Of course Ken now come on. We have to find something called a tag?"  
  
TK and Kari just laugh and begin to look for the tag. The digimon weren't much help since they were to busy playing with their new friend Ivorimon.  
  
"Hey I think I found it!" Davis called displaying a small necklace. "Is this it?"  
  
"Let me see," TK said grabbing the tag from Davis. As soon as he touched it began to glow and the carving on the rocks shrank and placed itself in an opening in the tag. It glowed a final time and the it was secured.  
  
"Whoa how come it came to me? I already have a crest? I don't need two. The Crest of Hope is hard enough to keep lit." TK asked staring at the now dull crest.  
  
He looked at Kari and was about to ask her something when he felt a familiar feeling. He turned to see a dark cloud begin to form. From it came a hideous laughter.  
  
"It can't be, impossible. I destroyed you!"  
  
"You thought you did but, just like Angemon, I was reborn and have to exact revenge against you, child of hope!"  
  
"TK who's that!" Kari said hiding behind Ken and Davis.  
  
"Someone who should be dead. This has to be a dream a horrible dream!" As TK said this the crest around his neck began to glow. He looked at Ivorimon. "Ivorimon Digivolve. NOW!"  
  
"Ivorimon digivolve to… Arukinimon! Acid Mist!"  
  
Devimon was overwhelmed by the poisonous gas and soon fell to the ground in agony. When he regained composure he laughed. "Now for the real reason I'm here, Darkness Awake!" With this said Devimon disappeared and turned into a black orb. A blinding flash lit the area and when everyone's sight came back Arukinimon had un-digivolved to her Rookie form and Devimon was gone.  
  
"Is he gone?" Kari asked getting up off the ground.  
  
"Yes." TK answered coldly, "And this time for good. Of course I wouldn't mind destroying him or any digimon. Just for fun."  
  
"TK! What are you saying. That was horrible. You just killed a Digimon! He hadn't even attacked us yet." Kari said standing in front of TK.  
  
"That's what you think. I have a new goal…"  
  
"What TS?" Davis asked rubbing his head.  
  
"To destroy the Digital World and all the Digimon in it."  
  
"What!?" Kari and Ken said together.  
  
"You can't be serious. You can't destroy something with a heart! That's murder!" Ken shouted remembering what TK had said to him about Digimon being living things. "You said so your self!"  
  
"I don't care. Patamon, Mizukomon. Let's get going."  
  
"TK…"  
  
"Takeru…"  
  
"Hold on TK! What is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this. We should try an heal the evil digimon, not kill them!"  
  
"You're only saying that because it happened to your digimon. But not all evil digimon are weak like her."  
  
"Hey! I was never really evil I was tricked by Myotismon!" Gatomon replied defending herself,  
  
"TS! Kari! Calm down let's talk about this like adults."  
  
"You be quiet! Davis…"  
  
"Your acting worse then me!!!"  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT!" TK shouted his anger rising to its peak. Without thinking he punched Davis in the chin. It knocked him to the floor. TK pick him up and held him over his head as if he weighed as much as a twig. "You and the other pathetic Digidestined can't stop me. And maybe I …"  
  
"You guys, I feel someone coming." Mizukomon said, happy she had stopped TK from hurting Davis.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me…"  
  
Kari turned to where the voice was coming from and when she saw who it was she gasped. For the voice belonged to the strongest Dark Master, Piedmon.  
  
"As I was saying," TK continued throwing Davis to the ground, "Maybe I should start with an old acquaintance. Patamon digivolve…now!!"  
  
"Yes TK, Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon"  
  
"Pathetic. I beat you once an d I shall do it again." Piedmon said with an evil laugh.  
  
Before Piedmon could attack however the crest glowed again.  
  
"Angemon digivolve again!" TK shouted.  
  
"What? Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." The now ultimate digimon shouted. "Gate of Destiny."  
  
MagnaAngemon unsheathe his Excaliber sword and made a circle in the air. The circle the turned into a gate. The gate opened and began to draw Piedmon into it.  
  
"Ha this time I'm prepared. You won't destroy me so easily. I will survive this."  
  
"That is what you think. No digimon can survive this attack. It is impossible." MagnaAngemon said as the gate closed around Piedmon who was screaming in agony. The Digidestined covered their ears in order to block out the sound. Only TK smiled as the Dark Master disintegrated into dark pixels.  
  
MagnaAngemon un-digivolved to Patamon and flew over to TK with Mizukomon on his tail.  
  
"TK why did you order Patamon to do that? Why did you kill a digimon?" Mizukomon asked looking up at her friend.  
  
TK simply looked out towards a dark cloud. "BlackWarGreymon." He whispered. "Mizukomon, Patamon let's go I've unfinished business. Davis we will finish our battle later until then expect to hear about me from your Digimon friends. Patamon Digi-armor Energize! Let's go Pegasusmon, Mizukomon."  
  
"TK where are you going?" Kari asked approaching him. "What kind of business? TK answer me, don't leave!"  
  
But it was to late TK had already flow out of ear shot.  
  
"TK!" Kari shouted watching him disappear over the horizon. "Davis something's wrong with TK."  
  
"I noticed. He did a 180 or what? Should we follow him.  
  
"No." Ken said turning towards the entrance to the digiport. "I know what has happened and nothing can save him. Except for his crest."  
  
"But his crest was destroyed, just like mine." Kari added.  
  
"Then he's stuck like this for ever."  
  
"Ken, that can't be true." Davis shouted running towards Ken and the now open digiport. "There has to be a way?"  
  
"Davis, he's right it's hopeless. Let's… just go home." With that Kari, Ken, and Davis were transported back to the real world where Cody, Yolei and Izzy were waiting.  
  
"So you thought you could go to the Digiworld without us. Well you were wrong." Yolei said getting ready to lecture.  
  
"Hey where's TK, Ivorimon and Patamon?" Cody realizing that they were missing.  
  
"He's gone Cody. He ran off after BlackWarGreymon. And…and we couldn't stop him." Kari said holding back tears.  
  
Yolei and Cody simply looked at each other as Izzy went to Ken for an explanation. He noticed the bruise that was forming under Davis's eye.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"TJ happened that's what. The jerk lost his temper and punched my lights out. Then this Piedmon fellow came and he went all weird."  
  
Izzy simply looked at Davis in confusion. They had defeated Piedmon three years ago. How could he have returned.  
  
"Did anything else happen?"  
  
"Yes." Ken said, "This Devimon character appeared, he said he was looking for revenge against he who had defeated him."  
  
"TK. TK was the one who had defeated him, when we first went to the Digiworld."  
  
As they continued to talk, Kari walked towards the window,  
  
"TK," she thought, "What's wrong with you. I thought you wanted the same thing I did. Why didn't you tell me. I don't know why you hate the powers of darkness so much you would want to destroy them. Unless there's a darkness in you too?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Is Kari right? Could TK become the new Digimon Emperor? Can the Digidestined find a way to bring him back. Why has he not told of his first meeting with Devimon. Stay tuned to find out. 


	4. From Dreams to Nightmares

A/N: I don't any of these characters from Toei.®  
  
Kari: Davis, Ken, TK and me went to the Digiworld to try and find the crest of Dreams. Well it turned out to belong to TK! But when Devimon reappeared things got a little crazy. TK used the Crest to digivolve Ivorimon. She defeated Devimon but he did something before he left. After that TK started acting weird. It got worse after Piedmon appeared and Angemon had to digivolve to defeat it. That's not the worse of it TK ran off after BlackWarGreymon! Oh when are things going to be normal again?  
  
(Insert Digimon Theme Song.)  
  
Episode Four  
  
"From Dreams to Nightmares."  
  
Izzy had called Matt, Tai and Sora over to his house. Joe and Mimi were already there.  
  
"I called you to tell something horrible. Devimon's revenge is starting to come true."  
  
"What do you mean Izzy?" Matt asked stretching in the chair.  
  
"I mean TK has been er… captured."  
  
"What? When did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday when he went to the Digiworld with Kari, Ken and Davis."  
  
"Well why are we sitting around here! We need to get him back!"  
  
"Calm down Matt. There's nothing we can do now. He's got the Crest of Dreams. So the Crest of Hope is useless unless we can destroy the one of Dreams." Izzy said, he paused a moment for everything to sink into their heads the continued. "I do have a plan but it will require us getting our crest back from Gennai. If we combine our crests then they will over power the Darkness and bring TK's hope back."  
  
The group continued to discuss their problem. But back at The Kamiya apartment, the New Digidestined had their own plan.  
  
"So the older kids are gonna do this on their own? So much for team work." Davis said sarcastically, "Besides what can we do, Kari and Ken are the only ones who have those Crests."  
  
"That's true but, I think if we use the Digimentals then we stand a chance. The only problem is that TK has the Digimental of Hope and well you need eight and the Golden Digi-egg doesn't count." Yolei said.  
  
"Well maybe we need to use something other then our Digiworld powers." Ken mumbled.  
  
Everyone looked at him. Kari remembered when she had used her normal powers in the Dark Digiworld.  
  
"Our Earth powers? But Ken, you and I are the only ones who have them. Besides TK."  
  
"Kari, did you guys do anything to get these powers?" Davis asked.  
  
"No, they're natural."  
  
"Then we don't have a chance against him. It's hopeless." Cody whispered.  
  
Kari and Ken stood up. They walked over to Kari's computer and opened the Digiport.  
  
"Listen Cody, nothing is ever hopeless…" Kari said as she disappeared through the Digiport.  
  
"Just remember TK's first crest and Kari's and mine." Ken finished saying as he followed Kari.  
  
"Hey you guys wait for us!" Davis said scrambling to his feet.  
  
"It's to late Davis, once someone goes through one point no one else can until the first person comes back." Yolei said getting off the floor.  
  
"Let's go to my house. My mom's not home so no one will barge in on us." Cody suggested.  
  
The Digidestined run towards the apartment where Cody, Yolei and TK lived in. TK's mom had just called looking for TK. He had not returned last night.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Takaishi but we don't know where he is. I'm sorry. Okay. We will. Okay, bye." Cody hung up the phone and looked at his friends. "It was TK's mom. Apparently he never came home last night."  
  
"There's only one place he can be." Yolei said opening the Digiport. "The Digiworld."  
  
The remaining Digidestined are transported to the Digiworld. Back at Izzy's house.  
  
"So what you're saying Izzy is that those Destiny stones are really our crests?!" Tai asked still trying to make heads or Tails of what Izzy was saying.  
  
"Exactly. Remember when we used our crest to seal the Digital World from Darkness, that created the Destiny Stones. So each time a destiny stone is destroyed it goes back to it's crest and tag form."  
  
"So that means that all of the destiny stones destroyed by BlackWarGreymon have become tags and crests?" Joe asked looking at the computer screen.  
  
"Correct. Here's something ,more interesting. Ever since yesterday these old digivises have begun to work again."  
  
"Yay, we can go into the Digiworld again. Come on Sora." Mimi said grabbing her friends wrist and opening the Digiport. "We'll keep talking in the Digiworld."  
  
The Digidestined were transported into the Digiworld. When they arrived they were met by their digimon.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
The friends looked around and noticed that the Digital world had become much darker.  
  
"Everything looks just like it did three years ago," Tai said looking toward a dark shape on the horizon. "I don't believe it!"  
  
"What?" Izzy asked looking at where Tai was looking, "Oh my god!"  
  
"It can't be! Damn it!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Watch it Matt. Izzy what is that?" Joe asked pointing towards the object.  
  
"It appears to be… Spiral Mountain."  
  
"WHAT!!" Every one shouted.  
  
"What has me worried is that only a dark master can unlock it.?" Izzy said, the he gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked still staring at the Mountain.  
  
"I think I know who unlocked it. But you won't believe me if I told you. Come on we have to get the crest. I believe Gennai has collected them. Oh by the way Gennai looks a little different now so don't be surprised when we se him." Izzy said leading the way to his friends house.  
  
Matt kept glancing towards Spiral Mountain. He wondered why Devimon sought revenge against his little brother when it was Patamon who had killed Devimon. He knew that sounded bad to rather have Patamon die instead of TK. but Matt couldn't lose another person so close to him.  
  
"Matt? Matt? Matt snap out of it!" Sora called taking Matt out of his reverie "Wake up or you'll get lost! The Digiworld has changed and we don't know what is out there. So stay on your toes!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Izzy was a little ways ahead of the rest of the group. They were talking amongst themselves about what had happened in the past four years ago and what was happening now.  
  
"Izzy," Tentomon said breaking the silence between him and his friends. "what has happened to TK?"  
  
"Tentomon I said before I don't know."  
  
"I know your lying. Your good at hiding the truth from your friends but I can see right through, like you knowing about Kari being the Eight child."  
  
"I wasn't the only one TK knew to. He was the one who told me. Besides I don't want to upset Matt any more then he already is. Call it a necessary Evil."  
  
"Something bad might happen if you don't say something to them about what exactly Devimon's Revenge is."  
  
"All right Tentomon I'll tell them. I just hope Matt doesn't do something crazy."  
  
Izzy stopped walking and turned to face his friends. They stopped talking and looked at him wondering why he had stopped so suddenly.  
  
"Um, I have something to tell you guys."  
  
"What Izzy?"  
  
"Uh I know who unlocked Spiral Mountain. And I know the truth of Devimon's Revenge."  
  
"WHAT!!" Matt shouted, grabbing Izzy by the collar, "Why didn't you tell us!"  
  
"I have my reasons Matt. Now please put me down. Thank you." Izzy stopped and took a breath. It was going to be hard. "It's… TK."  
  
There were looks of disbelief among the Original Digidestined.  
  
"There's no way it could be TK. Remember his crest is the Crest of Hope. It can't be contaminated by Darkness." Mimi said remembering what Izzy had told them about their crests.  
  
"I thought so to but apparently it can."  
  
"Izzy, TK doesn't have the crest of Hope right now." Matt said staring at the ground, his hands clutched into fists. "He has the Crest of Dreams."  
  
"That's right. I bet Devimon planted his second crest on purpose." Tai continued. "Izzy what exactly is Devimon's revenge?"  
  
"His revenge is to destroy the keepers of the crests of Hope, Light and Kindness. Our only alternative is to protect Kari and Ken and try and restore the Crest of Hope."  
  
"What if we can't?" Sora asked.  
  
"Then the darkness will engulf our world and the Digiworld and the Digidestined, all of us, will be destroyed."  
  
The Digidestined just stood there. They had no idea how to help their youngest member. Before anyone could do something Matt's head shot up and he glanced at Spiral Mountain. He ran for it with Gabumon at his heels.  
  
"Matt!" Tai yelled at his friend. "Great he freaked out again. This is De ja vu or what. Come on gang let's get him and TK back and protect Ken and Kari!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
At Spiral Mountain a lone figure stands at a window and watches the rest of the Digital world. Two smaller figures are with him.  
  
"What are you gonna do now? You Destroyed all the Dark Masters single handed?"  
  
"Yes, what are you to do next."  
  
"Simple. I will destroy the last two destiny stones."  
  
"TK are you crazy! That would destroy the Digiworld!"  
  
"I know that Patamon you fool. But what's the point of ruling this world when Earth is nice and safe. If I destroy this world then all the Digimon under my control will be on Earth an I will rule both worlds at once."  
  
"Then we shall help you TK. After all we are the Digimon of the crests of Hope and Dreams."  
  
TK looks at the digimon then back out the window towards the location of the sixth Destiny stone.  
  
"I hope I'm right," TK thought watching the area were Black WarGreymon was.  
  
Ivorimon walked to another window and smiled. It had worked.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Is this the beginning of the End of the Digiworld. Can the Original Digidestined help the New Digidestined. Tune in next time and find out… 


	5. The Crest of Dreams

Izzy: Last time we figured out why TK had become evil. Of course it took me a while to tell them the truth but thanks to Tentomon they know what's REALLY going on. I just hope this new crest isn't what I think it is. Now Matt's run off. Great now we have two people to find.  
  
(Insert Digimon Theme Song)  
  
Episode Five  
  
"The Crest of Dreams."  
  
Davis, Yolei and Cody were walking through a part of the Digiworld when they noticed.  
  
"Hey what's that? It looks like the a mountain?" Davis said scratching his head.  
  
"Maybe we should go find out what it is?" Yolei said fixing her glasses so she could see the mountain better.  
  
"I think we should find Kari and Ken first so we can look for TK. Only I can't find any of their signals on my D-3." Cody said showing his friends the digivise.  
  
"Well maybe they're not in this area. Huh? What are you doing Veemon?"  
  
"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from that mountain."  
  
"I agree with Veemon. I've felt this before."  
  
"So have I."  
  
"You guys are crazy we should try and find Kari and Ken any way. Better that four of us can DNA digivolve then none of us. Right?"  
  
"Davis you're getting smarter, maybe all this isn't for nothing. Hawkmon, we need wings Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon. The wings of love"  
  
"Come on guys let's find Kari and Ken!"  
  
They got on Halsemon and went towards the last area they were in .  
  
Kari and Ken had been walking for a while without much luck.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to find him Kari?"  
  
"Of course Ken. Don't worry. I know where he is. Look over there towards that mountain. If he's been captured by any evil. Then they would have taken him there. Let's go. Gatomon Digi Armor Energize…"  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Wormmon, your turn."  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon."  
  
The two Digidestined fly off towards the dark mountain. Unknowing that the original Digidestined are below them.  
  
"Tai do you see him"  
  
"Nope not yet. Hey isn't that Ken and Kari?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up there. It is that's Stingmon and Nefertimon."  
  
"Tai, Joe, Sora, Mimi, we have to make sure that they're safe. So any flying Digimon have to catch up to them. Let's see, Birdramon and Kabuterimon. Ready Tentomon… Digivolve!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon."  
  
"Biyomon…"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon."  
  
The Digidestined climb aboard the Digimon and are after the two kids.  
  
"Huh? Hey Kari I think we're being followed. It looks like your brother and Izzy!"  
  
"What. Nefertimon. Stop. Tai what do you want?"  
  
"Well little sister. We're here to protect you. Both of you. Izzy explain to them."  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"All right. Telling the truth is harder then I thought. About Three years ago, as you know, We fought a digimon named Devimon. All of our Digimon were powerless against him. But when TK was about to be killed Patamon digivolved to Angemon and sacrificed himself to save TK. Both he and Devimon were destroyed everyone was knocked un-conscious by the blast. I was awake long enough to hear him say that no matter what he would destroy TK, and the ones baring the Crest's of Light and Kindness."  
  
"That's us! But we didn't know about Angemon dying before? TK never went into much detail about your fight with Devimon. I had no idea. Maybe that's why he doesn't like to make Patamon digivolve unless there's a real need to.."  
  
"But why me and Kari. We weren't there. We didn't even know about Devimon."  
  
"That's a simple explanation. Your crests, The crests of Light, Kindness and Hope are exactly the opposite of what's threatening the Digiworld. So destroying you three would mean that the powers of Darkness would rule every world."  
  
The Digi-destined went quiet for a moment. The silence was shattered by an ear piercing scream.  
  
"That was Yolei!" Kari shouted. They flew in the direction of the scream.  
  
When they arrived they found Yolei, Davis, and Cody. They were fighting a strange looking Digimon.  
  
"Yolei are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Kari but look. That's a Control Spire digimon"  
  
"So Arukinimon's here's."  
  
"No Ken. Arukinimon didn't create it…"  
  
"I did!"  
  
A voice came from behind them. The person was hidden by shadows. Next to him was a human looking digimon and a flying digimon.  
  
"Who's there!" Kari shouted.  
  
"You surprise me Hikari, don't you recognize your best friend?"  
  
The figure walked out of the shadow. He was clothed in dark pants and shirt. He had a dark blue cape wrapped around him. It covered his face. The only things that were showing were his cerulean eyes. The digimon followed their master's move. The were revealed as Arukinimon and Angemon.  
  
"Angemon. That means that you're… TK!!!"  
  
"Correct. Now Digidestined, please leave me to destroy the Destiny stone so that this world, and all of it inhabitant's can die!"  
  
"A-a-are you crazy TS. What's wrong with you! TK I thought you were our friend."  
  
"I was. But I've decided to follow the path meant of me. So kindly step aside or I may have to get rough."  
  
"No way TK! Ken, Kari. Get your Digimon to DNA Digivolve now!"  
  
"But Davis…"  
  
"Ken do it now!"  
  
"All right."  
  
"X-Veemon…"  
  
"Stingmon…"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to… Pieldramon!"  
  
"Aquilamon…"  
  
"Gatomon…"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to… Silphymon!"  
  
The two Digimon fly towards TK. He commands Angemon to dark digivolve.  
  
"Right TK… Angemon Dark Digivolve to… ArchAngemon!"  
  
The Digidestined looked in awe at the new Digimon that stood before them. He had Ten black wings, the mask that covered his face was a skull and his sword was a bright red. He was dressed in black.  
  
"Crimson Excaliber!"  
  
ArchAngemon rushed towards Pieldramon and slashed him with his sword. Pieldramon fell to the floor. He un-digivolved to Leafmon and Chibumon. ArchAngemon turned to face Silphymon. Arukinimon looked up at the battle with sudden interest.  
  
"ArchAngemon stop! Leave her to me!"  
  
"All right." He flew down beside TK and un-digivolved back to Patamon.  
  
"All right Silphymon, sweet revenge."  
  
"Be careful Arukinimon, remember not to underestimate your opponent."  
  
"Yes TK." Arukinimon transformed into her spider mode.  
  
She attacked Silphymon with her Acid Mist. Then she used a new attack.  
  
"Spider Strike."  
  
Her claw transformed into a dagger. She sliced Silphymon.  
  
"Ahh, hey. Static Force."  
  
"Arukinimon jump up!"  
  
She jumped up and used her Spider Thread and bound Silphymon.  
  
"HaHa! I will defeat you this time. Spider … huh?"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo !"  
  
The Digimon attacked the Spider Digimon until she retreated back to TK's side.  
  
"Well Taichi, looks like I was the one to underestimate the enemy. But no matter, I just need to destroy the Destiny Stone and you'll go along with.  
  
"Listen squirt. If you think we're gonna let the Digiworld be destroyed by the likes of you. Well your wrong. I can't believe it. I thought you were different. I knew you were changed by that fight with Devimon. But not this much."  
  
"Tai what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well Izzy, Your not the only one with secrets. When Angemon was killed I noticed something about TK. He had changed. I don't know how but he had. He was stronger and smarter, I thought it was for the best especially when his Crest glowed. But now I know that I was wrong. Really wrong."  
  
"Hahahaha, I see you're not that good a judge of character. But don't worry Taichi. Soon you'll be gone and not have to worry about anything." TK said turning towards the horizon. "My new friend here Black WarGreymon will destroy your precious Destiny Stone."  
  
At these words Black WarGreymon appeared.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Destroy that Destiny Stone and then get us out of here."  
  
"As you wish Master."  
  
"Look Black WarGreymon is obeying TK. But how? And why?"  
  
Arukinimon looked up at Kari and laughed.  
  
"You fool, Black WarGreymon only listens to those who are stronger them him. And let me tell you it wasn't me nor ArchAngemon that defeated him."  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
Black WarGreymon let loose his most powerful attack. It destroyed the Destiny Stone easily. He picked up TK, Patamon and Arukinimon.  
  
"TK how could you!" Kari shouted over the wind that had picked up.  
  
"Kari let's get the hell out of here." Tai shouted grabbing her by the wrist as they went through the Digiport. The last she heard was TK laughing and then she was back in her room with Ken.  
  
"Kari are you okay?"  
  
"Ken why… why do we have to have the most powerful crests. I wish… I wish everything was normal again. As if the Heighten View Terrorist incident had never happened."  
  
"I know Kari. But we will get TK back. We have to. Come on I'll by you some ice cream. It'll take your mind off things. And besides I want some."  
  
Kari laughed and looked up at Ken. They left the apartment and headed towards an ice cream parlor.  
  
Tai and the original Digidestined had arrived at Izzy's house.  
  
"Tai are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I hope the others made it."  
  
"Oh don't worry Tai if I know Kari they did, right Joe."  
  
"Huh yeah of course. Mimi's right. But one question. What about Matt?"  
  
"I don't think that even an Evil TK would hurt his brother."  
  
"What cha thinking about Izzy?"  
  
"Huh oh nothing."  
  
"Well Izzy we gotta go. Call us if anything changes."  
  
"All right by guys."  
  
The door closes and Izzy walks over to his computer.  
  
""Don't worry partner, remember never give up."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Can the Digidestined save TK before he destroys the Digiworld? Stay tuned to Digimon Digital Monsters to find out! 


	6. Hope or Despair

Mimi: Last time, we all met up in the Digiworld. We had Izzy explain to Ken and Kari what happened four years ago with Devimon. I wonder why TK never told any of the new Digidestined about when Angemon died? But something worse happened, TK ordered Black WarGreymon to destroy one of the last two Destiny stones. Who would have guessed that sweet little TK could become so evil. But Tai's right after the fight with Devimon, TK did seem different. And Matt's still missing.  
  
(Insert Digimon Theme Song)  
  
"Hope or Despair?"  
  
(Four Years ago)  
  
The wind was blowing across the desert. A lone figure walked along. In his hand were small orbs. He laughed as he released them into the wind. They blow in every direction some heading towards another part of the desert, others towards a mountain on a tiny island. There they remain until some one with the light passes by.  
  
Matt woke up in a clearing in the middle of a very familiar forest. He rubbed his eyes. The last thing that he remembered was running away from the others and then reaching a lake and something hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
He looked around for Gabumon. He was no where to be found.  
  
"Gabumon! Gabumon where are you. Great now my best friends gone."  
  
"Really Yamato. Is he really your best friend?"  
  
"What! Who the hell said that!"  
  
"Please Yamato, don't you recognize your own brother?"  
  
"What! TK, where are you?"  
  
"Don't bother looking around. I'm communicating via a speaker."  
  
"TK where have you been? I've been worried sick. I thought they had come back."  
  
"Oh they did, but I got rid of them. Oh by the way if you're wondering about your little friend he's trapped somewhere on the island. Try and find him. If he's really your friend then you wont have any problem finding him. Good Bye Yamato."  
  
"TK wait! What's wrong with TK. Forget it. I need to find Gabumon. Maybe the digimon on the island have seen him."  
  
Matt begins his lonely walk across the familiar island.  
  
"Tai, wake up, Tai!"  
  
"Huh Kari what, hey what happened last night? Was it a dream? Or did…"  
  
"TK destroy a Destiny Stone? Yeah, it was real. Tai I know your not gonna let me do this but I've got to save TK. For this world, the Digiworld and our friendship."  
  
"Friendship? Oh crap Matt? Let's get going Kari."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've gotta find Matt."  
  
They enter the Digiworld and begin searching for their comrades.  
  
"is it just me or are we always looking for someone." Kari said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah but hey we're the leaders of the Digi destined. It's in the job description."  
  
Kari giggled. She stared ahead thinking what could have changed TK. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tai yelling duck.  
  
"Kari are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah what was that."  
  
"A digimon's attack. Something tells me TK's been busy. Come on let's get out of here."  
  
"But Tai I could armor…  
  
"No Gatomon, now we can't be sure if that's a control spire digimon or a Black gear controlled digimon."  
  
"A black gear?"  
  
Tai glances behind him. He takes a deep breath.  
  
"Four years ago, before we came here, this is what Gennai told me, these things were created by the powers of Darkness. Seven black orbs were let lose on the Digiworld. One of those orbs became Spiral Mountain. But the other six were stolen by a strange man.'  
  
"Six black orbs! When we fought Devimon last week he turned into a black orb and then in a flash of light it was gone and that's when TK started acting weird."  
  
"Hmm I think I know what happened. Come on we have to get Izzy."  
  
"Not so fast there, you Digi brats."  
  
"That voice, it can't be!!" Kari said stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"It can't be DemiDevimon!"  
  
"You got that right, and you twerps aren't goin' any where. Master Takeru want's us to destroy any humans in this world."  
  
"And you two are first." Another voice added, "Pummel Wap"  
  
"Watch out you two! Leomon help!"  
  
"Huh Matt?"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King"  
  
Leomon launches his attack on Ogermon and DemiDevimon. The two attacks collide and cancel out. The digimon run away towards the foot of Spiral Mountain.  
  
"Tai, Kari are you two all right?"  
  
"Hee, we're fine Matt. Hey where'd you run off to?"  
  
"I thought I was going to go to my thinking spot but apparently TK had other ideas. He knocked me out and I woke up on File Island. Leomon helped me find you guys."  
  
"Yes, Tai please tells why the guardian of hope has betrayed us?"  
  
"He hasn't betrayed us Leomon, he's under the spell of the Orbs of Fate. The one that represents the power of Dark Dream."  
  
"but Tai, TK's crest is definitely strong enough to hold back all of the remaining Orbs. Unless all seven went in there's no way he could have been possessed."  
  
"Kari's is right. The Orbs are indeed very strong, but individually they can not defeat the powers of Light or Hope. But together."  
  
"Hold a sec, you make it sound as if these orb things have a mind of their own."  
  
"they do."  
  
The three kids look at each other and then back at Leomon. Kari stepped up to him.  
  
"Leomon is there a way to break this spell."  
  
"Yes. With the power of Light. You Kari can save him. You are the only one."  
  
"Then how do I do it."  
  
"That has been lost to the ages. All I can tell you is follow your dreams and hope for his return."  
  
Leomon turns and begins to walk away. He stops at the edge of the wood.  
  
"Matt, you have been issued a challenge by the guardians of the Digiworld. You must prove that you haven't lost the power of friendship, find Gabumon, on your own. Tai, you must not bring the newer Digidestined here until this is over. Their presents shifts the power of the digivises and your Digimon will be useless, even Gatomon. TK has seen to that."  
  
"Leomon, why didn't he just stop all of the digivises from working?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because yours are powered by your own light inside. But the others are powered by these Digivises. Talk to Izzy, he will know what to do. Now farewell Digidestined."  
  
He disappeared without a look back. The Digi-destined stood quiet. Not knowing what to do.  
  
"That fight with Devimon, that's when all this started. That's when the first orb entered TK. Why I can't tell you but I bet Izzy would know. Just remember not to give up! Matt your gonna look for Gabumon?"  
  
"of course I am. You two go help my brother. I'll be there when you fight, don't worry."  
  
:"Bye Matt Be careful." Kari shouts as she and Tai went through the Digiport.  
  
"Well now we know what to do, but the others won't be happy."  
  
"I know Tai, but we can't just let the powers of Darkness win. The old TK wouldn't have wanted it that way."  
  
"Yeah let's go get Izzy."  
  
A lone figure stares at the screens in front of him.  
  
"Well looks like my scouts have failed. I knew they would. Patamon come here!"  
  
"Yes TK?"  
  
"When the Digi-destined return to the Digiworld, which will be very soon, you will pay them a visit. Understood"  
  
"Yes sir. Shall I digivolve?"  
  
"No. Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon! Flying Hope."  
  
"Go wait for them. I will contact you should they arrive some where else."  
  
Pegasusmon flies off towards the east. He waits for the others to come. Suddenly the Digiport he is guarding begins to glow. Izzy, Tai, Sora and Kari appear.  
  
"I told ya they'd be mad."  
  
"Yeah Tai, but what else can we do."  
  
"Agumon's right. Wait."  
  
"What Gatomon."  
  
"I sense a familiar presence."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"Depends. Watch out."  
  
"Star Shower!'  
  
"It's Pegasusmon. Gatomon, Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon the Angel of light! It's good to see you partner."  
  
TK stands at his balcony.  
  
"Go Black Gear to the angel of Light."  
  
"Main Wind!"  
  
"Rosette Stone!"  
  
"Agues Beam!"  
  
"Queens Paw!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!"  
  
"Star Shower!'  
  
The Digi-destined look on as the battle ensues.  
  
"Tai they evenly matched. It's a gamble to see who wins now."  
  
"I know Izzy but we can't hurt him."  
  
"Everyone duck!"  
  
A large black gear flies towards Nefertimon. It lands on her back and in beds it self completely.  
  
"Nefertimon! No"  
  
"Kari get away."  
  
Nefertimon's eyes become read. She looks at Pegasusmon.  
  
"Ready to bag some Digi-destined?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Golden noose."  
  
"Golden noose."  
  
The Net surrounds Tai and Izzy but Kari and Sora manage to escape. They watch as their friends carry them towards the Dark shape on the horizon.  
  
"NO Tai! Sora we have to follow them!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Biyomon you digivolve to Garudamon. Now"  
  
"Right Sora. Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon."  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"  
  
"Hurry get on."  
  
They race off towards the horizon. Unaware of what they may find. Or who they will fight.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Can the Digi-destined save Tai and Izzy. What does TK have planned for his prisoners? Stay tuned to find out! 


	7. Dark Dreams and Radient Light

Matt: Last time we found out what was wrong with TK. Some things called the Orbs of Fate have become implanted inside him. Tai says they first entered after the fight with Devimon, but I get the feeling that Izzy knows exactly what's going on. If he does and something happens to TK. I'll… anyway Kari's the only one who can help TK, but I bet a lots gonna happen between now and then.  
  
(Insert Digimon Theme Song)  
  
Episode Seven  
  
1 "Dark Dreams and Radiant Light"  
  
TK sat inside of Spiral Mountain. He was awaiting the arrival of his two faithful servants. He looked at Arukinimon next to him.  
  
"Arukinimon I've been meaning to ask you…what happened to Mummymon?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know? I really don't remember what happened before that black gear came out."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Master. We have returned."  
  
"Ah, looks like our 'friends' have arrived. Bring them in."  
  
"Master the cat is with him."  
  
"I know. Devimon isn't the only one who can use black gears. Where are the other two?"  
  
"The two females escaped. But we have brought these two."  
  
"TK what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Ahh Koshiro, Taichi, welcome to my humble home. To bad Aunt Sora and Hikari escaped. Arukinimon."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You lead the search for the other two. Leave these two to me."  
  
"Yes sir. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, let's go."  
  
TK watches the digimon leave. He turns towards Tai and Izzy.  
  
"You won't be alone for long, with those three scouring the Digiworld. Your friends won't be able to hide."  
  
"TK what's wrong with you! Can't you see that trying to destroy the Digiworld is a bad thing. Do you know how many lives would be lost. Not just this world but Earth too."  
  
"Tai's right. Every world would slowly be covered by darkness. Making it easier for tyrants like Sirocco to take over."  
  
"Who's Sirocco?"  
  
"An old friend of ours. If you really wish to know Taichi, ask Koushiro. He seems good at telling secrets. Now I need to send out some more Black Gears. You two can not leave here."  
  
Izzy, and Tai watch TK leave through a door hidden by shadows. Izzy looked at Tai. He sighed and sat on the ground.  
  
"This is all my fault. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw TK before they came here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw TK right before he went to your house to come here, he had this gleam in his eye that had me worried. I knew something was different."  
  
"What? He is under a spell, right?"  
  
"Maybe, you said it yourself, this all started with Devimon. What I don't know."  
  
"You better not be keeping something else from us."  
  
"NO, nothing like that. It's just perhaps the Orb's of fate entered him after every battle that he won. Starting with Devimon, then with Puppetmon, and finally, Piedmon."  
  
"Three out of six!"  
  
"Yes, and who knows how many he's fought and won after that?"  
  
"Huh? But we haven't defeated any digimon since Diaboramon. And who was there with us?"  
  
"Well Matt and TK, but he didn't defeat him. Omnimon did."  
  
"Yes but what helped WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve."  
  
"The power of… Hope. All the hope of the kids who sent the E-mails. And that's TK's crest."  
  
"Exactly. So that's another Orb there. Where the other two came from is a mystery."  
  
"Hey Izzy, can these Orbs take the shape of objects?"  
  
"Yes they can, the Dark Rings and Black Gears are byproducts of the Orbs transforming at one time."  
  
"Could they perhaps become a crest?"  
  
"A crest? Maybe, are you thinking that the crest of Dreams is maybe one of the Orbs of Fate?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's a possibility, all this started when the crest glowed."  
  
"Then, the only to free TK…"  
  
"Is to destroy the Crest of Dreams."  
  
"I think that the Crest of Dark Dreams is more appropriate. If only I had my computer, then I could E-mail the others with our news!"  
  
Tai and Izzy are silence by a large crash. The hidden door that TK went through is blow off it's hinges. The room is filled with dust. A figure walks in towards them.  
  
"Are you two all right?"  
  
"Leomon! Boy, are we glad to see you. Let's get out of here before Mr. Sunshine gets back."  
  
"Right, Leomon digivolve to… SaberLeomon. Hop on I will take you to where your friends are."  
  
SaberLeomon leaps out a window and down the mountain. TK looks out the window. He simply sighs and sends out two digimon, Pixymon and Ogermon.  
  
"um SaberLeomon I think we're being followed." Izzy told the digimon.  
  
"Watch out!" Tai cried.  
  
"Pixie Bomb!"  
  
"Pummel Wap!"  
  
SaberLeomon dodges the attacks and continues down Spiral Mountain. Izzy decides that now is a good time to let Tai in on one more little secret.  
  
He lifts his hands up and whispers something. A bright purple beam shots out and knocks the Black gears out of Pixymon. Pixymon falls to floor, dazed but other wise unharmed. Ogermon once again launches his Pummel Wap, It Singes the ends of Tai's hair.  
  
"That was way to close."  
  
Izzy thinks to himself, "Maybe Tai is to busy watching the road to notice my attacks. I'll try once more."  
  
He lifts his hands up again, he puts them together. He clasps his fingers except for his index finger. He whispers something again and a small purple pulse shots out and disintegrates the Black Gear. Ogermon stops and scratches his head. He shrugs and walks off into the woods. Izzy sighs and turns forward. Tai is looking straight at him.  
  
"NO more secrets huh? What the hell was that!"  
  
"It was my Spirit Pulse. It disintegrates anything, animal, vegetable or mineral. It's quiet powerful."  
  
"How did you do it though. We sure could've used that back there on Spiral Mountain."  
  
"I'm sorry but TK was there. So were the Digimon. SaberLeomon were are the others?"  
  
"On File island. There is a Short cut through a portal at the foot of the Mountain."  
  
Just as he said these words they disappeared through an unseen doorway.  
  
"What the hell just happened!"  
  
"We went through a portal. It's a dimensional doorway that can lead to different parts of the same world or a different world all together."  
  
Tai looks at Izzy with a look of confusion. He shrugs his shoulders and looks ahead. He spots two very familiar shapes.  
  
"Kari, Sora! Your okay."  
  
"Of course we are Tai…"  
  
'Tai! Tai, it's me Koromon!"  
  
"And Motimon,"  
  
"They regressed to their in-training forms, but why?"  
  
"We don't know, when we came through the portal all of the digimon became their in-training forms. Including Biyomon, any word on Matt, Mimi or Joe?"  
  
"No TK took my lab top, we have no way of communicating with the others, unless we go person."  
  
"Sorry Izzy that's not possible."  
  
"How come Leomon?"  
  
"There are no Digiports on File Island. Devimon destroyed them all."  
  
"And I don't have my D-terminal it stopped working when we arrived on the island."  
  
"Then we're trapped until Mimi and Joe arrive."  
  
The Digi-destined look at each other. Their thoughts are interrupted as a loud crash is heard in the distance.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know Kari, let's go find out."  
  
"Tai wait a minuet are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"I'm sure Tai wouldn't let anything happen if it wasn't."  
  
They head towards were the sound came from. They are surprised to find a Control Spire laying on the ground. Two figures are seen through the dust. When it clears the Digi-Destined are surprised to find Gennai and Matt. Garurumon is standing next to them.  
  
"Matt you found Gabumon, but how'd you do it?"  
  
"We'll save that for later, any way Kari your D-Terminal should work now, this Control Spire was blocking the signal. Izzy, you have to tell us how these Digivises work, right Gennai."  
  
The children look at Izzy, he sighs and looks at the floor.  
  
"Okay, when Ken placed his old Digivise into the Dark Ocean the power of the digivises shifted so that our digimon could no longer reach their ultimate or mega forms."  
  
"But didn't the crest do that?"  
  
"Yes and No,"  
  
"It's one or the other,"  
  
"Well yes the did help but no we don't need them to allow for ultimate digivolution. You see the crests are like talisman. They are an outside source that help bring out a power we have inside."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Our crest are powered by our strengths. That' why they have the attributes they have, Courage Friendship Love, Knowledge and Light."  
  
"So the crest are just tools, the reason our digimon are able to digivolve comes from inside us?"  
  
"Correct Sora, that's why when Apocalymon took our crest our digimon were still able to reach the stronger forms."  
  
"So does that mean that all the digimon can reach their mega forms?"  
  
"No, to do that the Digi-destined must have their own power and the powers of hope and light."  
  
"Like when TK and I used the crest to bring forth the arrows that helped Gabumon and Agumon reach their mega levels!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"then why do the other kids get our power?"  
  
"Okay including Kari and TK how many new kids are there?"  
  
"Six, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari and TK."  
  
"And how many of us are left,"  
  
"Six also, Me, Tai, Matt, You, Joe and Mimi. So?"  
  
"Each one of us powers one of the new D-3's. Whose power goes where is the hard part. We know that each digivise has its own light, that light transfers to the D-3's when they are present in the Digiworld or are within shouting distance. Now I have some questions, Gennai why is it that you only tell me TK, or Kari thing that affect us or the Digiworld."  
  
"Because you three understand it better then the others."  
  
"Understand what better?"  
  
"The Digiworld."  
  
"Um I hate to disrupt but here comes trouble."  
  
The group looks up and saw Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Arukinimon.  
  
"How did you two escape? Get them you fools!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Will the Digi-destined get captured? And can Kari save TK before it's to late?  
  
Stay tuned to find out! 


End file.
